Ace Records
Ace Records Ltd. was started in 1978. Initially the company only gained permission from the label based in Mississippi to use the name in the UK, but eventually also acquired the rights to publish their recordings. When Chiswick's pop side was licensed to EMI in 1984, Ace switched to more licensing and reissuing work. In the 1980s it also gained the licensing for Modern Records, and its follow up company Kent Records, whilst in the 1990s, the company bought the label(s) including all original master tapes. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel Ace Records of the UK began as a reissue offshoot of Chiswick Records in 1978, borrowing the name of the US label of producer Johnny Vincent. Early releases played by Peel included compilation LPs in the five-volume “Ace Story” series, charting the history of the original Mississippi label, released between 1979 and 1984. The DJ came to feature a huge number of Ace releases over the next two decades as the UK label grew into one of the country's premier sources of vintage material across a range of genres, including reissues of favourite albums by John Fahey and Country Joe & The Fish, dedicated artist compilations, and a wide variety of multi-artist collections of music from Peel's youth. In 2003, he compiled a personal Ace Records Top Ten list for the label's printed catalogue, highlighting many items familiar to regular listeners, such as Camille Howard tracks from “Specialty Legends of Boogie Woogie,” as featured daily during his daytime stint sitting in for Jakki Brambles back in 1993.http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Peel_Is_Brambles His death, however, dashed hopes that he would contribute an introduction to the 2005 catalogue. Paying tribute, the Ace website commented: :“He was a keen supporter of the label … News of his death shocked all at Ace, he is sorely missed.” https://acerecords.co.uk/features/top-10s/john-peel Associated Labels *'Ace Records (US)' was founded in 1955 by former Specialty Records producer Johnny Vincent and released hits including "Rockin' Pneumonia and the Boogie Woogie Flu" by Huey "Piano" Smith, both sides of which were played by Peel on 21 March 1972. *'Chiswick' was launched by Roger Armstrong and (former Skid Row and Thin Lizzy manager) Ted Carroll in 1975 as a subsidiary of Rock On Records, linked to the vintage London market stall and shop. Focused on new talent, it released records by Peel session artists including Count Bishops, Damned, Dr Feelgood, Motorhead, Meteors and Radio Stars, as well as the Nipple Erectors (featuring Shane MacGowen, later Pogues), 101ers (Joe Strummer, Clash), Johnny & The Self-Abusers (Jim Kerr, Simple Minds), and Riff Raff (Billy Bragg). *'Kent' was a Los Angeles-based record label, launched in the late 1950s by the Bihari brothers. It was a follow-up to the bankrupted Modern Records and reissued Modern's records. Since purchasing Kent, Ace has used the label to release various kinds of soul, including the “Dave Godin's Deep Soul Treasures” CD series (on Kent Soul) much played by Peel in the 1990s and beyond.http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?query=godin *'Modern' was an American record company and label formed in 1945 in Los Angeles by the Bihari brothers. In the 1950s and 1960s, it was the home of blues and R&B artists such as John Lee Hooker, Elmore James and BB King. Ace Records Compilations (Note that the following list features only tracks played from various artist releases on the Ace Records label and excludes plays from other labels in the Ace group such as Kent. Please add more information if known.) ;1970s *14 March 1979: Supremes: Just For You And I (LP - Ace Story Volume One) ;1980s *21 October 1982: Alvin "Red" Tiler: Snake-Eyes (LP - The Ace Story Vol. 3) *06 June 1983: Little Richard: Miss Ann (LP - Teenage Rock'n'Roll Party Vol 2) *18 July 1984: Tal Carter: Mad As A Man Can Be (LP - Jake Porter's Combo Records' Story - Volume 2 - The Blues) *18 July 1984: Robbin Ray: It's A Lonesome Old World (LP - Jake Porter's Combo Records' Story - Volume 2 - The Blues) *22 April 1985: Margie Day: Take Out Your False Teeth Daddy (LP - Jumpin' The Blues Vol. 2) *06 August 1985: Leeman Prejean: Triangle Club Special (LP - Swallow Records - Louisiana Cajun Music Special No. 1) *02 December 1985: Ronnie Dawson: Action Packed (LP - Rock 'N Roll Party Volume 5) *01 January 1986: Ronnie Dawson: Action Packed (LP - Rock 'N Roll Party Volume 5) *15 April 1986: James Von Streeter & His Wig Poppers: Landslide (LP - Jumpin' The Blues Vol. 3) *30 June 1987: Titans: 'Free And Easy (LP - Rock'N'Roll Party Vol. 7) ;1990 *21 March 1990: Ike Turner: Twistin' The Strings (LP - Blues Guitar Blasters) *22 March 1990: Savoys: Yacka Hoom Boom (LP - Cruisin' And Bluesin') *22 May 1990: Jonesy's Combo featuring Fletcher Smith's Squares: Ting Ting Boom Scat (LP - Cruisin' And Bluesin') *11 August 1990 (BFBS): James Von Streeter & His Wig Poppers: Chit'lins (CD - Jumpin' The Blues) ;1991 *23 February 1991: Deuce Coupes: Gear Masher (CD - 32 Hot Rod Hits) *23 February 1991: Vito And The Salutations: Hello Dolly (CD – Laurie Vocal Groups: The Doo Wop Sound) *02 March 1991: Deuce Coupes: Candyapple Blue (CD - 32 Hot Rod Hits) *10 March 1991: Bon-Aires: The Shrine Of St. Cecilia (CD - Laurie Vocal Groups: The Doo Wop Sound) *01 December 1991: Lively Ones: Surf Rider (CD - Big Surf) *15 December 1991: Lively Ones: Pipeline (CD - Big Surf) ;1992 *12 April 1992 (BFBS): Larry Bright: When I Did The Mashed Potato (CD - The Del-Fi & Donna Story) *26 April 1992 (BFBS): Shadows(3): Under Stars Of Love (CD – Del-Fi and Donna Story) *03 May 1992 (BFBS): Ron Holden: My Babe (CD - Del-Fi And Donna Story) *13 November 1992: Johnny Staton and the Feathers: At The Altar (CD - Classic Doo Wop) *14 November 1992: Phil Phillips: Stormy Weather (CD - Story of Goldband Records: Eddie's House Of Hits) *14 November 1992: Joel And The Dimensions: Sweetest One (CD - Classic Doo Wop) *22 November 1992 (BFBS): Phil Phillips - Stormy Weather (CD - Story of Goldband Records: Eddie's House Of Hits) ;1993 *08 January 1993: Eternals: Rockin' In The Jungle (CD - Randall Lee Rose's Doo Wop Shop) *08 January 1993: Camille Howard: Instantaneous Boogie (CD - Speciality Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) *08 January 1993: Camille Howard: Miraculous Boogie (CD - Speciality Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) *10 January 1993 (BFBS): Johnny Duhon: So What? (CD - The Story of Goldband Records: Eddie's House Of Hits) *15 January 1993: Jive Five: My True Story (CD - Randall Lee Rose's Doo Wop Shop) *15 January 1993: Camille Howard: Fireball Boogie (LP - Speciality Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) *16 January 1993: Camille Howard: Million Dollar Boogie (CD - Speciality Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) *22 January 1993: Camille Howard: X-Temporaneous Boogie (CD - Speciality Legends Of Boogie Woogie) *23 January 1993 (BFBS): Camille Howard: Instantaneous Boogie (CD - Specialty Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) *31 January 1993 (BFBS): Camille Howard: Fireball Boogie (CD - Specialty Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) *01 February 1993 (Ö3): Camille Howard: Fireball Boogie (CD - Specialty Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) *06 February 1993: Camille Howard: Ferocious Boogie (CD - Specialty Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) *07 February 1993 (BFBS): Camille Howard: X-Temperaneous Boogie (CD - Specialty Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) *12 February 1993: Camille Howard: Miraculous Boogie (CD - Specialty Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) *19 February 1993: Camille Howard: Fireball Boogie (CD - Specialty Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) *21 February 1993 (BFBS): Camille Howard: Ferocious Boogie (CD - Specialty Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) *26 February 1993: Camille Howard: Miraculous Boogie (CD - Specialty Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) *08 March 1993 (Ö3): Camille Howard: Fireball Boogie (CD - Specialty Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) *05 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Camille Howard: Fireball Boogie (CD - Specialty Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) *06 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Camille Howard: Miraculous Boogie (CD - Specialty Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) *07 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Camille Howard: X-Temperaneous Boogie (CD - Specialty Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) *08 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Instantaneous Boogie (CD - Specialty Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) *09 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Camille Howard: Ferocious Boogie (CD - Specialty Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) *11 June 1993: Camille Howard: Fireball Boogie (CD - Specialty Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) *26 June 1993: Camille Howard: Fire-Ball Boogie (CD - Specialty Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) *10 September 1993: Ivory Jackson: I'm A Country Boy (CD - Bayou Blues Blasters) *10 September 1993: Symbols: Last Rose Of Summer (CD - Old Town Doo Wop Volume One) *25 September 1993: Hop Wilson And His Buddies: Broke And Hungry (CD - Bayou Blues Blasters) *25 September 1993: Symbols: Crying My Heart Out (CD - Old Town Doo Wop Volume One) *02 October 1993: Symbols: Last Rose Of Summer (CD - Old Town Doo Wop Volume One) *02 October 1993: Ivory Jackson: I'm A Country Boy (CD-Bayou Blues Blasters) *02 October 1993: Vocaleers: Love And Devotion (CD - Old Town Doo Wop Volume 2) *04 October 1993 (Ö3): Symbols: Last Rose Of Summer (CD-Old Town Doo Wop Vol. 1) *08 October 1993 (BFBS): Hop Wilson: Broken Hungry (CD - Bayou Blues Blasters) *30 October 1993: Camille Howard: Fireball Boogie (CD - Specialty Legends Of Boogie-Woogie) *16 October 1993: Solitaires: The Angels Sang (CD- Old Town Doo Wop Volume 2) *06 November 1993: Rosie And The Originals: Give My Love (CD – Fabulous Flips) *19 November 1993: Hollywood Flames: Crazy (CD - Fabulous Flips) *19 November 1993: Lonesome Sundown: Lonesome Lonely Blues (CD - Authentic Excello R&B) *27 November 1993: Rene Hall: Twitchy (CD - Teen Beat: 30 Great Rockin' Instrumentals) ;1994 *22 January 1994: Packards: Dream Of Love (CD - Old Town Doo Wop Volume One) *04 February 1994: Jan & Arnie: Jennie Lee (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'N' Roll Volume 3) *05 February 1994: Fiestas: Our Anniversary (CD - Old Town Doo Wop Vol 2) *05 February 1994: Jack Scott: My True Love (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock And Roll Vol 3) *11 February 1994: Billy Myles: ‘The Joker (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'n' Roll Vol 3) *11 February 1994: Ovations: My Lullabye (CD - Old Town Doo Wop Vol 2) *03 June 1994: Salem Travelers: Hungry Child (CD - It's Jesus Y'All: Soulful Sound of Nashboro Gospel) *04 June 1994 (BFBS): Gospel Keynotes: Jesus You've Been Good To Me (CD - It's Jesus Y'all) *29 October 1994: Church Street Five: A Night With Daddy G (CD - Frank Guida Presents The Norfolk VA Rock N Roll Sound) *05 November 1994: Ray Sharpe: Lina Lu (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'n' Roll Volume 4) *05 November 1994: Don French: Lonely Saturday Night (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'n' Roll Volume 4) *09 December 1994: Royaltones: Flamingo Express (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'N' Roll Volume 4) ;1995 *25 March 1995 (BFBS): Clefftones: The Masquerade Is Over (CD -Teenage Rock'N'Roll Party) *25 March 1995 (BFBS): Symbols: Crying My Heart Out (CD-Teenage Rock'N'Roll Party) *20 May 1995: Bo Diddley: Little Girl (CD - House Rockin' Blues) *30 June 1995: Dorothy Berry: You're So Fine (CD – Playin' Hard To Get - West Coast Girls) *05 August 1995: Fats Domino: I'm In Love Again (CD – Radio Gold Volume 3) *11 August 1995: Billy Ward & The Dominos: Stardust (CD - Radio Gold Vol. 3) *13 October 1995: Dale & Grace: I'm Leaving It Up To You (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'n' Roll Vol.5) *20 October 1995: Travis & Bob: Tell Him No (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock ‘n’ Roll Vol.5) *22 October 1995 (BFBS): Dale & Grace: I'm Leaving It Up To You (CD-The Golden Age Of American Rock'N'Roll Volume 5) *22 October 1995 (BFBS): Travis & Bob: 'Tell Him No (CD-The Golden Age Of American Rock'N'Roll Volume 5) *22 October 1995 (BFBS): Sensations: Music Music Music (CD - Early Girls, Vol. 1: Popsicles & Icicles) *16 December 1995: Ike Turner: I Ain't Drunk (CD - Rhythm Rockin' Blues) ;1996 *13 January 1996 (BFBS): Ike Turner & Johnny Wright: The World Is Yours (CD - Rhythm Rockin' Blues) *17 February 1996 (BFBS): Charles McCullough & the Silks: My Girl (CD - Dootone Doo-Wop, Vol. 1) *09 June 1996 (BFBS): Symbols: Last Rose Of Summer (CD - Old Town Doo Wop Volume One) *28 July 1996: Kip Anderson: You’ll Lose A Good Thing (CD – The Heart Of Southern Soul Volume 2) *22 September 1996: Bonnevilles: Zu Zu (CD- Old Town Doo Wop Volume 1) *10 November 1996: Vulcanes: Moon Probe (CD - Toes On The Nose (32 Surf Age Instrumentals)) *29 December 1996: Jerry McCain & His Upstarts: That's What They Want (CD - Deep Harmonica Blues) ;1997 *20 February 1997: Johnny Ace: Pledging My Love (CD – The Golden Age Of American Rock’n Roll Volume 6) *25 February 1997: Falcons: You’re So Fine (CD – The Golden Age Of Rock’n’Roll Volume 6) *March 1997 (FSK): Falcons: Goddess Of Angels (CD - Fabulous Flips Vol. 3) *05 March 1997: Delacardos: Hold Back The Tears (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'n' Roll Volume 6) *11 March 1997: Slim Harpo: Wonderin And Worryin (CD – Deep Harmonica Blues) *13 March 1997: Fats Domino: Before I Grow Too Old (CD - Fabulous Flips Volume 3) *17 March 1997 (BFBS): Falcons: You're So Fine (CD-The Golden Age Of American Rock'N'Roll Volume 6) *20 March 1997: Whispering Smith: Harmonica Twist (CD - Deep Harmonica Blues) *25 March 1997: Calvanes: Crazy Over You (Various Artists CD – Dootone Doo Wop Volume 2) *27 March 1997: Don Julian & The Meadowlarks: Heaven And Paradise (CD – Dootone Doo Wop Volume 2) *02 April 1997: Romancers: I Still Remember (CD - Dotone Doo Wop Volume 2) *10 April 1997: Penguins: I Ain't Gonna Cry No More (CD - Dootone Doo Wop Vol. 2) *24 April 1997 (BFBS): Romancers: 'I Still Remember (CD-Dootone Records Doo Wop Volume 2) *08 May 1997: Leap Frogs: Dirty Britches (CD - No Jive Authentic Southern Country Blues) *16 May 1997 (BFBS): Shy Guy Douglas: 'I'm Your Country Man (CD - No Jive: Authentic Southern Country Blues *16 May 1997 (BFBS): Leapfrogs: Dirty Britches (CD - No Jive: Authentic Southern Country Blues) *05 June 1997 (BFBS): Henry Houston & Cufflinx: Lawful Wedding (CD-Doo Wop Volume 2) (JP: 'The older I get, actually, the more I like doo-wop.') *15 July 1997: Zion Travelers: Beautiful City (CD - The Ebb Story Volume 2) *16 October 1997: Hollywood Persuaders: Drums A Go-Go (CD - Teen Beat 4) *22 October 1997: Dave Myers & The Surftones: Church Key (CD - Teen Beat Volume 4) *11 November 1997: Fidelity’s: The Things I Love (CD - The Baton Label) ;1998 *02 June 1998: John R/Lillian Offitt: John R Theme/Miss You So (CD - Ernie's Record Mart) *29 July 1998: Sam McGee: Wheels (CD - Hillbilly Jamboree) *30 July 1998: Del McCoury: Roll In My Sweet Baby's Arms (CD - Hillbilly Jamboree) *06 August 1998: Sam McGee: Ching Chong Ching Chong (CD - Hillbilly Jamboree) *12 August 1998: J.E. Mainer's Mountaineers: Mississippi Sawyers Ching Chong (v/a LP - Hillbilly Jamboree) *December 1998 (FSK): Kendall Sisters: Yea, Yea (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'n' Roll Volume 7) *09 December 1998: Vito & the Salutations: Unchained Melody (CD - The Golden Age of American Rock 'n' Roll Volume 7) (JP: 'What a treat to hear that after all of these years.') *10 December 1998: Flares: Foot Stomping (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock n Roll, Volume 7) *20 December 1998 (BFBS): Blenders: Daughter (CD-The Golden Age Of American Rock'N'Roll Vol. 7) ;1999 *05 January 1999: Bobby Parker: Watch Your Step (CD - The Golden Age of American Rock 'n' Roll Vol 7) *19 January 1999: Flares: Foot Stomping (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock n Roll Vol.7) *02 March 1999: Jackie Lee: The Duck (CD - Land Of A Thousand Dances: The Ultimate Compilation Of Hit Dances 1958-1965) *10 March 1999: Rollers: Continental Walk (CD - Land Of 1000 Dances) *16 March 1999: Billy Graves: The Shag (Is Totally Cool) (CD - Land Of 1000 Dances) *18 March 1999 (Radio Eins): Rollers: The Continental Walk (CD - Land Of 1000 Dances) *22 March 1999 (BFBS): Tony & Joe: The Freeze (Compilation CD - Land Of 1000 Dances) *31 March 1999: Papa Lightfoot: Wine, Women, Whiskey (CD - Harp Blues) *06 April 1999: Billy Graves: The Shag (Is Totally Cool) (CD - Land of 1000 Dances) *08 April 1999: Jerry McCain: Steady (CD - Harp Blues) *08 April 1999: Sam McGee: Ching Chong (CD - Hillbilly Jamboree) *21 April 1999: Little Walter & His Dukes: Roller Coaster (CD - Harp Blues) *22 April 1999: Jimmy & Walter: Easy (I Almost Lost My Mind) (CD - Harp Blues) *22 April 1999 (Radio Eins): Shy Guy Douglas: Monkey Doin' Woman (CD - Harp Blues) *28 April 1999: Billy Boy: I Ain't Got You (CD - Harp Blues) *29 April 1999 (Radio Eins): Sonny Boy Williamson: Ninety-Nine (CD - Harp Blues) *13 May 1999 (Radio Eins): Shy Guy Douglas: What's This I Hear (CD - Harp Blues) *15 July 1999: Candy & The Kisses: Sweet And Lovely (CD - Where The Girls Are Vol 2) *21 July 1999: Clyde McPhatter: Let The Boogie Woogie Roll (CD - Let The Boogie Woogie Rock And Roll) *23 September 1999: Frankie Marshall: Why Oh Why (CD – Let The Boogie Woogie Rock 'n' Roll) *24 November 1999: Barbarians: Are You A Boy Or Are You A Girl? (CD - The Laurie Records Story Volume One) (JP: 'The drummer in the Barbarians had only one arm, if I remember correctly, but I've checked. We had a bit of an inspection and all of the percussionists in tonight's programme have a full complement of limbs.') *24 November 1999: Cyclones: Bullwhip Rock (CD - Golden Age Of American Rock'N'Roll Vol. 8) *02 December 1999: Danleers: One Summer Night (CD - Golden Age Of American Rock'n'Roll Volume 8) *02 December 1999: Big Five: Blue Eyes (CD -Wop Ding A Ling: Classic New York Doo Wop) *09 December 1999: Creators: There's Gonna Be An Angel (CD - Wop Ding A Ling: Classic New York Doo Wop) ;2000 *13 February 2000 (BFBS): Al Ferrier & The Boppin' Billies: I'll Never Do Anything Wrong (CD – Bayou Rockabilly Cats) *17 February 2000: Eddie Shuler’s All Star Reveliers: Jambalaya Boogie (CD - Bayou Rockabilly Cats) *22 February 2000: Al Ferrier & The Boppin‘ Billies: It‘s Too Late Now' (CD - Bayou Rockabilly Cats) *28 March 2000: Bobby Freeman: Betty Lou's Got A New Pair Of Shoes (CD - Bay Area Rockers) *18 May 2000: Lewis Reed: Merry Go Round (CD - Rockin' On Broadway: The Time, Brent, Shad Story) *18 May 2000: Eddie Quinteros: Slow Down Sandy (CD - Rockin' On Broadway: The Time, Brent, Shad Story) *30 May 2000: Wayne Worley: Red Headed Woman (CD - Rockin' On Broadway) *31 May 2000: King Curtis: Lil Brother (CD - Hot Sax, Cool Licks: King Curtis) *13 June 2000: Eddie Quinteros: Slow Down Sandy (CD - Rockin' On Broadway) *13 June 2000: Freddy King: Hide Away (CD - Honky Tonk! The Best Of King & Federal R&B Instrumentals) *14 June 2000: Lee Mitchell: You and You Alone (CD - When A Man Cries) *14 June 2000: Bill Doggett: Honky-Tonk (CD - Honky Tonk! The King & Federal R&B Instrumentals) *15 June 2000: Earl Bostic (& His Orchestra): Flamingo (CD - Honky Tonk! The Best Of King & Federal R&B Instrumentals) *06 July 2000: Wayne Worley: Red Headed Woman (CD - Rockin' On Broadway: The Time, Brent, Shad Story) *06 July 2000: Cal Green & His Orchestra: The Big Push (CD - Honky Tonk The King & Federal R&B Instrumentals) *August 2000 (FSK): Rumblers: Boss (CD - Teen Beat Volume 5) *08 August 2000: Doc Bagby: Dumplins (CD - Teen Beat Vol. 5) *22 August 2000: Mar-Keys: Last Night' (CD - Teen Beat Vol. 5) *27 September 2000: Sam McGee: Wheels 9 (CD - Hillbilly Jamboree) *22 November 2000: Icky Renrut: Prancin (CD - Ike's Instrumentals) *23 November 2000: Icky Renrut: Ho Ho (CD - Ike's Instrumentals) *23 November 2000 (Radio Eins): Icky Renrut: Ho Ho (CD - Ike's Instrumentals) *28 November 2000: Icky Renrut: Prancin' (CD - Ike's Instrumentals) *29 November 2000: Ike Turner & His Kings Of Rhythm: The Gulley (CD - Ike's Instrumentals) *December 2000 (FSK): Ike Turner & His Kings Of Rhythm: The Groove (CD - Ike's Instrumentals) *06 December 2000: Ike Turner & His Kings Of Rhythm: Going Home (CD - Ike's Instrumentals) *07 December 2000 (Radio Eins): Ike Turner & His Kings Of Rhythm: The Rooster (CD - Ike's Instrumentals) *12 December 2000: Ike Turner & His Kings Of Rhythm: Twistin' The Strings (CD - Ike's Instrumentals) *14 December 2000: Ike Turner & His Kings Of Rhythm: Trackdown Twist (CD - Ike's Instrumentals) ;2001 *08 February 2001: Little Johnny Jones: Wait Baby (CD - Messing With The Blues) *March 2001 (FSK): Johnny And The Hurricanes: Crossfire (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'n' Roll Volume 9) Ace *22 March 2001: Shep & The Limelights: Daddy's Home (CD - Golden Age Of American Rock'N'Roll Volume 9) *28 March 2001: Boyd Bennett: Move (CD - King Rockabilly) *10 April 2001: Joe Penny: Bip A Little, Bop A Lot (CD – King Rockabilly) *24 April 2001: Five Keys: Out Of Sight (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock & Roll Vol.9) *09 May 2001: Cadets: Wiggie Waggie Woo (CD - Modern Vocal Groups Volume 5) *15 May 2001: Sounds: Sweet Sixteen (CD – Modern Vocal Groups Volume 5) *03 July 2001: Big Boy Groves & Band: I Gotta New Car (CD - The Spark Records Story) *05 July 2001: Cadets: Wiggie Waggie Woo (CD - Modern Vocal Groups Vol 5) *11 July 2001: Rocketeers: Hey Rube (CD - Modern Vocal Groups Vol 5) *19 September 2001: Del McCoury: Roll In My Sweet Babies Arms (CD - Hillbilly Jamboree) *20 September 2001: Symbols: The Last Rose Of Summer (CD - Old Town Doo Wop Vol 1) *26 September 2001: Larry Dale: Keep Getting Up (CD - Great R&B Instrumentals) *21 November 2001: Lattimore Brown: I Will (CD – The Heart Of Southern Soul, Vol. 2) *22 November 2001: Wallace Brothers: Those Precious Words (CD – Heart Of Southern Soul, Vol. 2) *28 November 2001: Wild Jimmy Spruill: Hard Grind (CD – Great R&B Instrumentals) *06 December 2001: Eugene Kemp: No Pity In The City (CD – The Heart Of Southern Soul, Vol. 2) *11 December 2001: Stacy Lane: No Brags, Just Facts (CD - The Heart of Southern Soul Vol 2) ;2002 *13 February 2002: Aldus Roger & The Louisiana Playboys: The Lafayette Two-Step (CD - Cajun Classics: Kings Of Cajun At Their Very Best) *18 April 2002: Ray Bryant Trio: The Madison Time Pt 1 (LP – Land Of 1000 Dances, Vo;. 2) *14 May 2002: Iry LeJeune: Grande Bosco (CD – Cajun Classics: Kings Of Cajun At Their Very Best) *15 May 2002: Guitar Junior: The Crawl (CD – Land Of A 1000 Dances, Vol. 2) *11 June 2002: Curtis Lee: The Wobble (CD - Land Of 1000 Dances Vol 2) *04 July 2002: Shondells: Oooo Sometimes (CD - Queens Of King: The King Girl Groups) *23 July 2002: Jesse Belvin: (I Love You) For Sentimental Reasons (CD - Caribbean R&B Classics (Big People Music)) *08 August 2002: Johnny 'Guitar' Watson: Those Lonely, Lonely Nights (CD - Big People Music) *05 September 2002: Corsairs: Smoky Places (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'N' Roll) *19 September 2002: Grandpa Jones: You Make Our Shack A Mansion (CD – King Hillbilly Big Bop And Boogie) *12 December 2002 (Radio Mafia): Jesse Powell (& His Orch. feat. Fluffy Hunter): The Walkin' Blues (CD - Jiving Jamboree) ;2003 *25 February 2003: Don & Dewey: Bim Bam (CD - Great Googa Mooga) *06 March 2003: Chips: Rubber Biscuit (CD - Great Googa Mooga) *08 April 2003: Johnny Duhon And The Yellow Jackets: So What? (CD - Eddie's House Of Hits - The Story Of Goldband Records) *15 May 2003: Symbols: Last Rose Of Summer (CD - Old Town Doo Wop) *21 May 2003: Skip James: Hard Time Killing Floor Blues (3xCD - Newport Folk Festival: Best Of The Blues 1959-68) *03 June 2003: Bud Deckelman with the Daydreamers: Day Dreamin' (2xCD - The Complete Meteor Rockabilly & Hillbilly Recordings) *05 June 2003: Pussycats: Dressed In Black (CD - Where The Girls Are 5) *12 June 2003 (Radio Eins): Pussycats: Dressed In Black (CD - Where The Girls Are 5) *24 June 2003: Buddy Bain, Kay Wayne, Merle Taylor with the Hayriders: Can We Live It Down? (2xCD - The Complete Meteor Rockabilly) *15 July 2003: Homer Clemons: Little Beaver (CD - Swingbillies: Hillbilly & Western Swing On Modern/Colonial/Flair 1947-1952) *23 October 2003: Accents: Wiggle Wiggle (CD - The Golden Age of American Rock n Roll Vol 5) *23 October 2003: Les Cooper & The Soul Rockers: Wiggle Wobble (CD - Teen Beat Vol 2) ;2004 *24 March 2004: Austin Pitre And The Evangeline Playboys: Flumes D'Enfer (CD - Cajun Classics: Kings Of Cajun At Their Very Best') *24 June 2004: Van Dykes: The Bells Are Ringing (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'n' Roll: Special Doo Wop Edition) *29 July 2004: Slades: You Cheated (CD - The Golden Age Of Rock'N'Roll: Special Doo Wop Edition) *16 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Any Old Time String Band: Dear Companion (CD - Hillbilly Jamboree) Links *Wikipedia *Ace Records *Ace Records: From market stall to one of the world’s most innovative reissue labels (Independent, 2015) Category:Discography Category:Record Labels